ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Moriyo
|Appears in = Dragon Ball Dreamers |Race = Human/Saiyan (In her dream) |Gender = Female |Date of birth = ??? |Date of death = ??? |Height = 4'2 |Weight = 100 Pounds |Likes = Her friends: Redder, Katelyn, Haru, Hinata, Sid. She also likes watching Dragon Ball Z and watching Naruto.|Dislikes = When Sid calls her a "Scum", when Redder acts stupid. |FamConnect = Mom (Mother)}} Moriyo (Also meaning Forest Generation) is a Human. (She is also Fangirl4545's RP character) who lives in the cities of Japan and after watching a whole bunch of Dragon Ball Z episodes she has a dream of being in the DBZ world. So that makes her a Saiyan in her dreams. Biography Moriyo is a martial artist in the real world but not as good as some other Kung-Fu fighters. She lived a great childhood growing up with Dragon Ball with a few other friends of hers Such as Redder and Katelyn. Dragon Ball Dreamers Series Episode 1: Dreams Do Come True The scene opens up with Moriyo in her bedroom with her friends they're watching Dragon Ball Z, they were enjoying themselves until Moriyo's mother came in and turned the TV off telling them to take a break and then go to sleep. Unwilling to agree, she still agrees. After Moriyo convinced her mother to let her go outside, they notice that Redder is missing, then after a few moments they see Redder knocked out, with the newest Tekken game in his hand Moriyo does not hesitate to take it. Redder, vaguely making hand movements, notice that someone took it. But then passes out again before he was able to find out who it was. Moriyo dragged Redder over to the backyard where her other friends are. Katelyn brought a First-Aid Kit. But of course, it was empty. Katelyn offered to bring another one but Moriyo refused. So then, Moriyo called Haru over to hand her some bandages. Haru as a very nice and gentle person hands her some bandages. Just then, Redder started getting some conscious back. After Redder thought he was dead, Moriyo gave him a slap. Making Redder very upset. After a moment, Redder being the pervert he is, made an inappropriate insult to Moriyo. And then Moriyo had a little tango with Redder. But then ended it right when it got way out of hand. Redder insisted to sleep in a tree but, Moriyo caring about his sleeping environment, she drags him over to her bedroom. After having a little talk about how awesome DBZ is, Redder crawls off to sleep in his sleeping bag. The camera moves over to the window pane showing the sky in deeps within the stars there is a shooting star passing by. Just then, Moriyo, Redder, Haru, and Katelyn all get tails and amazing ki. The scene changes to Goku's house showing Chi-Chi calling for Gohan. Goku then comes and asked Redder if he seen Gohan. Redder, to busy reading Roshi's magazine, told Goku to ask Moriyo. Goku then asked Moriyo, Moriyo giving Goku a simple reply saying "Have you looked in the forest?" After that, Goku thanked Moriyo for the idea and then ran off to find him. Then, Redder started acting up again so, Moriyo throw at ki blast at him. After that, Moriyo, in her mind. Called Redder "Cute". Goku then came back with Gohan and Katelyn. Moriyo got so excited, that she kicked Redder (by accident) But, she apologized afterward. Katelyn and Moriyo had a little Reunion and talked for a while until Goku offer to bring the whole gang to Master Roshi's island. They all agree, and they went to Master Roshi's Island. But then, Moriyo passed out right before they left and Redder was carrying her. Moriyo, being sensitive, jumped out of his hands and said "Gross!" Redder asked why she did that. she simply replies with "I'm stable enough to fly. Okay?". After that, they saw the little island. So then they landed there. Episode 2: A Fight With Raditz! Goku's Brother! When they landed on Kame's Island the teens made their comments about the island, calling it "Small" and Katelyn said, "Is this really an island?" Redder, still acting like a buffoon. After Goku arrived they started catching up on a few things. Raditz then arrived and ruined the Reunion and took Gohan. Goku, Piccolo, and the other four teens went to help him. Right before they left Moriyo promised Redder that she'll kiss him if he acted mature for one day. When they arrived Goku was already on the ground and Gohan was knocked out. Moriyo did her A Punch, A Kick, And A Little Bit of This! attack and damaged Raditz. But right before he hit the ground, he throw a Energy Barrel Wave at Moriyo knocking her out. Haru went to Raditz but got tossed aside. It was unknown what Katelyn did. Guesses are, she passed out, or was completely scared. Redder was about to fight Raditz when Moriyo asked to kill him for her. Redder did it, but not for Moriyo. For himself. Moriyo was able to pick herself up and she went over Redder and kissed him. Episode 3: A Twist of Dreams The episode opens up with Moriyo in bed with Redder in a lopsided house with a whole bunch of doors surrounding the house. Moriyo makes her way to the bathroom and she washed up and got dressed. As she gets out she sees Redder sitting up, but drops down and sees that Briar (Redder's pet) was holding him up. Moriyo said hi to him and he told Redder "There is a weird person in the house!" Redder, got up and went Super Saiyan. Moriyo tried to knock some sense into him and Redder got convinced. So he went into his normal form. But first of all, Redder didn't recognized her. Moriyo tried to jog his memory but it didn't work. Just then, a knock came on the door. It was Redder's friend Sid. Redder put Moriyo under the bed while he showered. Sid then reminded Redder that the door was unlocked (Typical) Redder came out of the shower, and went to the Game-Center with Sid. Moriyo then came out of the bed after they left. Moriyo asked Briar what happened and how she appeared at Redder's house. Briar simply replied with "I don't know" After that Moriyo went out to get some air. After going outside she quickly spots Redder and Sid. She quickly suppresses her Ki and eavesdrop. Redder started talking about how Tsubaki was late. After that, Redder and Sid had a moment of silence. Until Sid broke it by mention "Another Ki Signature" Redder then, quickly remembers and says "There was this girl in my house". Sid quickly started sobbing (Anime style) and Redder had to comfort him. After that moment, Hinata came over. Sid asked "What is she doing here?" and a little burst of blood came out of his nose. After a a minute, Moriyo starts to blend in the crowd and then, Sid hits Moriyo on the forehead. Moriyo attack Sid and went Super Saiyan on him, and then Redder realized that was "The Girl" that woke up with him. Moriyo then walked up to Hinata and told her to "shut up". Hinata was speechless, and she took a step back. Attacks Visit Moriyo/Attacks For more details. Forms *'Super Saiyan': *'Super Saiyan 2': Category:Fanon Category:Human Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrid Category:Page added by Fangirl4545 Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Female Saiyan Warrior Category:Female Saiyan Category:Human Category:Daughters Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Category:Aliens Category:Aliens